Ặdмιт ιт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Lo que empieza bien… termina bien, ¿no?" "— ¿Por más de que hablemos de alguien tan emo con Keith?"::...::Modern!AU::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Voltron, Legendary Defender me pertenece y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Y llegando a la mitad del reto de los 20 temas diarios~... sabía que terminaría haciendo esto x'3.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Semi/modern!AU; algo slash por ahí; basado en la frase de ****«Lo que empieza bien...»; OoC moderado(?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **A** dmit **i** t.

* * *

 **K** eith siguió bebiendo su soda para ignorar cómo su mejor amiga le dedicaba una pícara sonrisa luego de haber dejado salir ese último e insensato pensamiento en voz alta; a veces, actuar de esa forma le ayudaba a lidiar con Pidge cuando estaba total y completamente aburrida, o sin nada que hackear, arreglar o construir.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió ella, acercando el celular que el rebelde apartó con desinterés.

— ¿Bien qué? —preguntó, evasivo y esperando a que Pidge cortara la grabación que empezó—. El salir con Lance debe haberte afectado más de lo que creí —añadió después, tratando de zafar con ello. Sin embargo, con quien lidiaba no era ni más ni menos que la chica más lista que pudo conocer en su preparatoria.

Sin ser tomada por sorpresa, la menor dejó a un lado el móvil y se limitó a ajustar los lentes de descanso que solía usar de vez en cuando.

—Me gustan los retos —fue su justificación, alzando hombros luego de dedicarle una sonrisilla.

Por supuesto, esa era una verdad absoluta. Si el estar en clases avanzadas no era un reto suficiente para alguien de su edad, Katie «Pidge» Holt había tomado la responsabilidad de encargarse de que uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Lance McClain —o _el payaso mujeriego e incorregible del grado_ , como también era conocido a menudo—, para que éste se mantuviese alejado de cualquier persona semi-candente con quien pudiese tratar para coquetear.

—No lo dudo —dejó escapar luego de dejar la soda sobre la mesa, con el rostro recargado en la palma de una de sus manos—, eres bastante extrema cuando te lo propones…

—Pero no hablamos de mí —cortó; si quisiera hablar sobre ella misma, habría empezado una conversación sobre eso mismo—. ¿Vas a decirle a Shiro que quieres salir con él o no?

— ¿Finalmente este torpe va a pedirle una cita a Shiro? —curioseó Lance apenas se asomó por el pasillo que daba a la sala principal de los Holt. Lo había hecho de forma tan repentina que Keith no tuvo más opción que aferrarse al almohadón que descansaba entre sus piernas, casi como ademán de esconderse detrás de algo antes de atacar por instinto—. Rayos. Después de todo, voy a tener que pagarle a Hunk.

—No estamos bromeando, idiota —protestó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, tratando de apartar, con un manotazo, la otra mano que buscaba despeinar aún más su melena.

— ¿Crees que yo sí? —repuso el moreno al cobrar un semblante más serio, alzando una ceja tras separarse—. ¿Tienes una idea de cuántos billetes me hiciste perder con tu repentina salida del closet?

—Lance —regañó Pidge, frunciendo el ceño—, Keith _aún_ no sale.

— ¿Aún no? —repitió, sorprendido y girándose para verle aunque, conforme lo hizo, sólo se topó con una asesina mirada por parte del Kogane—. Viejo, ¿cuánto te hace falta para aceptar que…?

—Lance —tosió, volviendo a llamarle la atención antes de que dijese algo fuera de tema y comenzaran una absurda pelea; esa no sería la primera vez.

— ¿Qué? No iba a decir nada malo —se defendió, apelando a la poca inocencia de la que podía gozar conforme se dejaba caer en el espacio de sofá que su novia y Keith no ocupaban— y hasta me iba a ofrecer a ayudarle —agregó, atinando a pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

— _Gracias_ pero, si necesitara algún tipo de ayuda, no te la pediría _exactamente_ a ti —comentó, poniéndose de pie casi al instante y, con ello, dejar colgando el gesto del chico.

— ¿Sigues molesto porque casi hago que salgas con Lotor?

Durante el silencio incómodo que ocurrió, Keith apartó la vista mientras murmuraba por lo bajo y Lance rompió a reír hasta que un acertado codazo de Pidge lo calló.

—No es gracioso —gruñó entre dientes, aunque el cubano siguió ignorándole.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Para reafirmar su punto, asintió varias veces, tal y como habría hecho un niño—. No puedo creer que sigas molesto por algo que ocurrió en ese campamento…

—Campamento en el cual confundiste a Lotor con una chica —resaltó seriamente Keith, consiguiendo que el de ojos celestes callara al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo le asaltaba—; creo que tampoco lo olvidas.

—Como sea —quiso cambiar de tema en cuanto su novia le miró con intriga, palmeando al aire y volviendo a sonreír de manera relajada—. ¿Cuándo hablarás con Shiro?

Como obvia negativa, el de ojos índigo volvió a alejar la mirada mientras mantenía los labios fruncidos en una línea, provocando que, casi de forma inmediata, Lance y Pidge compartieran una idea que se trasmitieron al verse por el rabillo del ojo, segundos antes de asentir de manera sincronizada; ella pasó a tomar de nuevo su celular cuando él comenzó a acercarse al lugar de Keith sin algún tipo de disimulo, alertándolo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Keith, _amigo_ —le llamó, sonriendo—, no tienes por qué sentirte asustado o preocupado por lo que sientes…

—Yo no me siento ni asustado o preocupado —dijo al instante aunque, al ver cómo la mueca del castaño se incrementaba, decidió seguir hablando para enmendar ese error—. No siento nada en especial, ¿entendido?

— ¿Entonces dices que estaría bien si Shiro empezara a salir con el hermano de Pidge o con Allura? —preguntó con tono casual, sabiendo con antelación que había dado en el blanco.

—Shiro puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera —respondió de mala gana, aún sin molestarse en verlo, por lo que Lance aprovechó aquella distracción para voltear a ver a Pidge y guiñarle el ojo al alzar un pulgar en su dirección—, él es como un hermano para mí —trató de convencerse, aunque la expresión del otro logró inquietarlo.

—No dijiste lo mismo durante tu borrachera en Año nuevo.

—Yo nunca me embriago.

—Te reté a beber.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que no recordaba nada sobre esa fecha y, también, por la que nadie le debía haber mencionado nada al respecto.

Instintivamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando su instinto asesino se hacía más fuerte.

—Dime que no me retaste a hacer algo aún más idiota esa noche —exigió, pasando a estar furioso en fracciones de segundo. Sin embargo, la mueca de Lance sólo le resaltaba que estaba pidiendo algo imposible.

—Pffff… Sólo te quedaste dormido y babeando sobre la mesa —mencionó con tono aburrido—, yo estuve vomitando por el resto de la noche gracias a ti.

—Pero amanecí en mí cuarto, _en mí casa_ , —señaló— cuando la fiesta fue en el piso que rentas con Hunk, y no hay manera alguna de que hubiera llegado solo y a salvo, de un punto al otro, en un estado tan… catatónico.

—Eso fue porque Shiro se encargó de ti, genio —resumió, y deseó haber tenido una cámara en ese momento para haber podido inmortalizar la expresión de Keith en ese mismo instante—. ¿Qué? ¿Nadie te lo había dicho…?

Era obvio que no; Hunk no debió haberles prestado atención por estar con su novia, Pidge y Matt le habían estado ayudando a alcanzar el baño sin morir en el intento mientras que Coran cuidaba de una pacífica y dormida Allura en el sofá.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —bramó entre dientes, cobrando color en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué estás avergonzado porque Shiro vio lo patético que puedes ser? —inquirió de forma sagaz aunque, cuando el otro estuvo a punto de contraatacar, la voz de Pidge llamó la atención de ambos.

— _Listo_ —avisó ella, alegre y con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda—, Shiro ya viene en camino para que hables con él.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Lo que escuchaste, Keith. Me hice pasar por Matt y le pedí que me cuidara a mí, _la inocente e indefensa Katie_ —contestó, sin poder reprimir una pequeña risilla al momento de señalar su amplia sonrisa con ambas manos.

—Sí que fue una interpretación bastante creíble, Pidge —burló Lance, y su novia rodó los ojos.

—Lo que cuenta es que funcionó —apuntó, acomodando el móvil sobre la mesa antes de tironear de la manga de su campera—, y debemos irnos.

— ¿Irnos? —Repitió, girándose hacia Keith—. ¡Pero debo ver cómo este perdedor intenta _siquiera_ hablar con Shiro!

—Reclamos luego —rezongó, rebufando al pasar a tomarlo por su capucha, con intención de empezar a dirigirse a la puerta—, hora de marchar.

A pesar del inicial mohín de Lance, éste sólo se dejó arrastrar por ella, vislumbrando el desconcierto de su amigo con cierta resignación desde esa creciente distancia.

—Tienes tu celular contigo, ¿no? —Apenas cerró la puerta principal detrás de sí, Pidge sintió la necesidad de comprobar ello.

—Siempre lo tengo —respondió, aunque el desánimo que le invadía se disipó por completo al ver la sonrisa de la de lentes; había convivido lo suficiente para saber que su novia no le dejaba nada a la suerte, y que esa mueca sólo podía decir que tenía un plan de respaldo—… ¡ _y lo quieres para hackear el que dejaste sobre la mesa!_ ¡Cielos! ¡Eres asombrosa!

— ¡Shhh! ¡Se supone que Keith no debe enterarse! —Regañó de nuevo, aunque con el aire juguetón digno de una travesura—. Y sí, lo soy —se vanaglorió al dejarse abrazar.

— ¡Esa es mi chica!

—T-Tampoco es necesario que exageres tanto, Lance —pidió con un pequeño sonrojo cuando notó que las suelas de sus zapatillas ya no tocaban el suelo—, sólo será cuestión de esperar…

— ¿Y de llamar a Hunk y a los demás?

—No podría ser de otra forma —asintió—. Lo que empieza bien… termina bien, ¿no?

— ¿Por más de que hablemos de alguien tan emo con Keith?

Pidge alzó hombros, divertida.

—Habrá que descubrirlo.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si hay alguien leyendo esto_ _~!_ Cuando lo pensé, iba a ser _ligeramente_ distinto... aunque me alegra que la inspiración termine sorprendiéndome 9/9 ya que me sigue gustando la química entre Lance &Pidge~ y el tiempo no me da para extenderme lo que necesitaría, _siempre que no hubiese ningún bloqueo de por medio x'D._**

 **Fuera de eso, espero que a alguien le hubiese gustado la situación~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir.. _._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7!  & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
